


The Blosoms Shadow

by RyuHime21



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuHime21/pseuds/RyuHime21
Summary: Shinji comes to Sakura room at the wrong time and comes out a new person
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Matou Shinji
Kudos: 1





	The Blosoms Shadow

In the Matou Mansion, the failed heir Shinji Matou confidently strolling to his adopted sister Sakura’s room. The pent-up feeling of frustration, inadequacy, and entitlement for many years needed to be expressed by the boy. Planning to do many special things to her tonight, looking at her door about to touch the nob.

“why is it so cold all of a sudden?” he questions getting a chill, hand frozen, his body telling him to turn away.

“Why am I suddenly frozen? It’s never been like this before.” mustering up the courage or stupidity he opens the door. Seeing the purple-haired girl standing, hugging herself with a light moan and bed head. Her back facing him, not giving her brother the time of day.

“ HEY, YOU? Don’t ignore m…” annoyed thinking she’s looking down on him unable to finish his sentence, feeling something tug at his legs. A red striped shadow wraps around his leg moving up steadily.

Looking back at the girl “Hey Idiot what is this thing, make it stop?” the girl finally turns as if coming out of a dream, revealing red marks on her face and menacing red eye. “oh you’re here nii-san, I was having a nice dream and come up with a great idea to make both of use happy.” A second shadow appeared from behind, covers Shinji's mouth leaving him only able to mumble.

“ It must be sad not having true friends, the girls properly only like you for your looks but I can fix that and your bad attitude” looking at her annoyed brother eyes, a dark smile appears on her face “I'll make you more likable and happier”.

The Shadows on Shinji Spread coating the boy like a full bondage suit, appendages at the feet stick out holding him in place. All the boy could see in the darkness were figures outlined in red, filling in to look like Shirou Emiya. The many Shirou’s slowly approach to touch, feel, and trace his body molding it to their touch.

Squeezing his waist giving it slim curves, buttocks round as balloons, a chest like two perfectly round grapefruits. Shinji felling violated then turning that into arousal. His mind linked to Sakura's now, the new Shinji desired the touch now with all its pressure and roughness anything from these hands.

Sakura hearing and feels her brother's pleasure watching the molding with lust “Senpai Touch” she says blushing red. Her room goes white, taken to a wonderland for only her and Shirou. Where Shinji stood in her vision was replaced with another her blissfully motionless, doll-like.

The shadow coated boy’s body reflected what he was feeling, reshaped into a Sakura like shape. Shinji stopped thinking due to excess euphoria, feeling shadows tights embrace her and tight squishy cleavage invaded by something wet ‘m..ore Shem..pai”. Any thoughts belonging to the boy that was Shinji Matou weren’t compatible with this body anymore.

Twenty or so minutes that felt like an instance went by bringing Sakura back to reality, the former Shinji at the same time is unwrapped from the shadow. Now adorning lilac back length hair, a slender waist, big Butt, and thick Tights, the outer ring of her eyes turned red and her chest now two-cup size higher than Sakura.

“how do you feel Nee-chan?” Sakura asked with a blissful smile, “Fantastic this feels great, Shirou-chans hands are amazing” hugging herself tightly. Sakura in agreement goes to her new sister whispering in her ear “I'm glad you see how great senpai is I sure he’ll like you now” blushing at the thought “ like me, yes I want him to like me no love me” the girl giggled perversely.

Continuing to whisper “if you want Senpai to like you you’ll need a new name, how about Laliss(Rariss/Lai-liss) since your hair nice Lilac color” the newly dubbed Laliss dawns a bright smile awaiting the day she can meet her love again.

Afterward, the sisters attempted to earn Shirou's attention, Sakura the more dominant one leads their plans taming Laliss who developed masochistic tendencies after that night. Zouken seeing this as an upgrade to the failure that was Shinji acted as if everything was normal, crafting plans of the twin Sakura's if needed.

About Laliss

she's a masochistic version of Sakura with larger proportions, her lighter hair and duel-colored eyes make it easy to tell it's her. in private she is who Sakura's vents all her feelings and urges too. sharing all abilities with Sakura, transferring mana due to their shadow/origin connection and that connects would make any servant of Sakura's Laliss's as well this applies for all contracts. Laliss calls Shirou Sempai/Shirou Chan making it easy to tell when it's her. The shadow form of hers would have the red marks on her face similar to Gal Makeup, in a bondage dress with a short shirt and see-through parts, sharing her pain with all trapped by her.


End file.
